<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twinsanity by SilentEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934523">Twinsanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil'>SilentEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Triple Penetration, Twincest, Yandere Hitachiin Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru &amp; Kaoru have been getting bored so they go looking for a new toy to play with. After months of searching they finally find the perfect one in a maid cafe. That would be you dear reader-chan.</p><p> </p><p>This will be very dark and twisted. I made the twins insane and very sadistic. (For the record I don't see them that way in the manga or anime. I love them as they are but I can't write anything that doesn't have some darkness to it. This one will go beyond anything I've ever done. So you have been warned.</p><p> </p><p>Characters are in college years</p><p>( ) means both twins are talking simultaneously</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time you were just a girl working in a small town maid cafe where rich people loved to flaunt their wealth. You had no complaints. It was not too humiliating and you made damn good money. Better than you expected. You could afford to pay off your student loans. Life was good. That was until one fateful day you met the twins.</p><p>The moment they spotted you your life as you knew it would become something that you no longer recognized. You had no way of knowing. They both acted so sweet that first week. They came in always ordering two orange mochachinos.</p><p>After that week it was more than just coffee talk. They were pestering you asking if they can come to your house to play. You immediately thought it was an odd request but replied with...</p><p>"I don't have any videogames at my house that you can play."</p><p>They just smirked at each other. There was no doubt that both of them were some of the hottest men on the planet but something about them started to creep you out. For one thing they acted more like lovers than just brothers. They were always hanging all over each other. They asked you the same question everyday. They wanted to come over to play. </p><p>Eventually you asked you friend Misa to wait on them instead but they always acted cold towards her. You were doing your best to avoid them. You were successful for several weeks until one of them cornered you outside. </p><p>"Hello y/n my brother and I have missed you. We have been dying to play a game with you." One of them said.</p><p>"Oh that's nice but I just don't have time tonight. Perhaps another time?"</p><p>"It's called the "which one of us is Hikaru game" He continues ignoring your question. "You guess correctly and we let you go. You guess wrong then....</p><p>"You become our toy." The other twin finishes as he walks up from behind you.</p><p>"I have to go..." You try to get away but one of the twin holds you against his hard chest. "I don't know you well enough to tell you apart yet." You whimpered.</p><p>"Then it's a 50/50 chance." Says the brother in front of you.</p><p>(We like those odds.) They both say in harmony before letting go of you and putting on hats. They begin shuffling around each other like two cards. Suddenly they stop, both of them staring at you with huge mischievous smirks.</p><p> </p><p>(Alright y/n which one of us is Hikaru?)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pointed to the wrong one. You lost the game. They both sported a sinister smirk at you. You could  swear you saw them both growing horns and tails at that moment. They knew they were going to own you.</p>
<p>(Too bad) </p>
<p>"I told you I'd suck at this game. I barely know you."</p>
<p>"That's a shame really because...</p>
<p>(We know you y/n) They both said dragging you off with them.</p>
<p>(We are going to have so much fun together!)</p>
<p>When they spoke together like that it gave you chills.</p>
<p>The first day they took you to their huge mansion. You found out their mother was a famous clothing designer. They were beyond filthy rich and got everything they wanted. So when they set their sights on you. All bets were off. They could buy the silence of others to keep you their dark secret. No one would say anything against them. They kept you locked up in their basement full of kinds of bondage equipment. You were in a human sized bird cage. You couldn't imagine why they would have something this absurd.</p>
<p>"Why am I here?" You asked them as they walked towards you.</p>
<p>(Hello toy. ) They both greeted you while ignoring your question.</p>
<p>"We are here to explain the house rules." The one you learned was Kaoru stated.</p>
<p>"Rule number 1. You will do nothing without permission from one or both of us." <br/>"Rule number 2. You will obey us without question. "<br/>"Rule number 3 You will learn to tell us apart and you will refer to us as Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru."<br/>"Rule number 4 You will not try to escape."<br/>"Rule number 5 You will earn your privileges by performing various tasks."<br/>"Rule number 6 You will not harm yourself or try to harm us."<br/>"Rule number 6 You will eat whatever we provide. You will not starve yourself."<br/>"Rule number 7 You will not lie to us about anything."<br/>"And finally Rule number 8 You will always respond when spoken to."</p>
<p>"If you break any of the rules you will be punished." Hikaru finished.</p>
<p>(Do you understand?)</p>
<p>"What will it take to get you to let me go?" You asked.</p>
<p>"You will earn your freedom after one month of service." Kaoru explains.</p>
<p>"But we bet you won't want to leave by then." Hikaru adds.</p>
<p>"So what do I have to do? Be your maid for a month? Clean your house, Play monopoly with you and read you bedtime stories?" You ask annoyed.</p>
<p>Both of the twins gazed at each other chuckling. </p>
<p>(Oh sweet naive y/n there is much more to being our toy than just that.)</p>
<p>"You are brand new. So the first thing we need to do is break you in." Kaoru said smirking.</p>
<p>"That way you can handle playing with both of us at the same time." Hikaru added cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Just how do you plan to do that?" You asked wearily.</p>
<p>(You will see. Good night y/n you better rest up. You will need your energy for tomorrow.) </p>
<p>And with that they left you alone. You sighed while walking over to the cot that was inside the cage. One month of playing these games with the twins. They were clearly lonely and just wanted someone to keep them company. They have odd methods but maybe it won't be so bad. The rules are ridiculous though. You would have to have a talk about them tomorrow. You would do you best to play along and enjoy your time here. You were getting bored anyways. Maybe this will be fun. You thought as you snuggled into the comfy blanket that was provided. You slowly drifed off to sleep. </p>
<p>The Twins POV:</p>
<p>"We finally did it. After all this time searching we found the perfect toy!" Kaoru says excitedly.</p>
<p>"Indeed dear brother but we must be careful this time. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Hikaru reminded.</p>
<p>(No this time we will do better.)</p>
<p>They both said before settling down in their giant bed and dozing off to sleep dreaming of all the fun activities they had planned for you. Little did you know how twisted those plans were. Hikaru smirked in his sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>